User talk:12yz12ab/1
Hi, 12yz12ab! Welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tails6000/Secret Page page. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. As a Fanon Wiki, we encourage creative writing like the articles UnitedTerra, Club Penguin Island, www.power4u.com, P.O.P.E., Redlink, Darktan, X-Virus, Dorkugal, and the United States of Antarctica. We also have laws. Please read the COC for more. Please remember that, unlike Wikipedia, the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is censored. We encourage your edits! Please don't quit!! Thanks! Once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BOOYAH FOREVER!, -- Ninjinian (Talk) 14:20, 2009 October 31 RE: Signature TurtleShroom is not violating anything. You can't automatically assume he's trying to convert everyone, he's merely saying what he believes. You have no authority to force him to change his signature. Unless he actually said something like "Convert to Christianity now!", his signature is perfectly fine. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Logic OWNS You!']]) View this template 16:04, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Time Agency You need a character to join. Please give me your character and we'll accept you. -- Firmato per Il Dirigente Conversazione verso Il Dirigente 15:31, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Club Penguin Fanon 2 There already is one. w:c:cpf Check your refrences. Citcxirtcem 03:45, November 27, 2009 (UTC) It's abandoned, so you can adopt it and change it in whatever ways you want rather than making a new one. Citcxirtcem 04:21, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Archiving Talk Pages You go to the talk page, click Move, then set the new name as... possibly "User:12yz12ab/1" for the first archive. Then leave a redirect. On the redirect, it should be the new talk page. Replace everything there and start anew. Is it confusing? If it is I can demonstrate with pictures. Screw. Make a page... e.g. "User:12yz12ab/1", and copy everything on your current talk page onto there. Then erase "User:12yz12ab" and start a new talk page. -- ¤ ([[User:Ninjinian|'User page!']]) ([[User talk:Ninjinian|'The Cookie Master, bow!']]) 20:55, December 8, 2009 (UTC) Archieving Talk pages 2 Go to your talk page and click on "move" rename the page "User talk:12yz12ab/1" and DO NOT leave a redirect (there should be a checked box that says "leave a redirect" Click on it to have the green check dissapear). Go back to your talk page (which has been deleted) and put on there and leave a link to "User talk:12yz12ab/1" on the top. Hope that helped. Citcxirtcem 22:05, December 8, 2009 (UTC) LOL Since you didnt respond i know your not taking it to far! I love the ways i use to get info.If you took it to far you'd respond, have a good day! waddle on! --Corai was here 19:39, December 9, 2009 (UTC) WHAT IS THIS "BLAST SURRAY TO THE MOON?!?!" BLAST Penelope O'vian to THE MOON! SHE'S SURRAY'S GIRLFRIEND!!!!!! MORE EVIL THAN HIM!!! (LOL) What did the thing say? --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 03:17, December 10, 2009 (UTC) I'm afraid to inform you You don't have that much authority, in my opinion. --Metalmanager 14:10, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Explorer is someone of high authority, if you didn't notice. --Metalmanager 14:17, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::Me? Oh great, not only do I have to think ideas for characters and this whole new story, I NOW have to come up with ideas for YOU. Thanks very much(!) --Metalmanager 14:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::I have no idea who those two characters are. --Metalmanager 14:53, December 11, 2009 (UTC) You don't have any authority over me. I don't have to be your slave, and neither does Metal. In fact, you should apologize to Corai for trying to blow up his characters without any reason. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'MERRY CHRISTMAS!']]) View this template 00:05, December 12, 2009 (UTC) You dont gonna say sorry I already said its OK somewhere, i dont remember whre but after you made it i fixed it and it you can do it.Just dont do it without me helping or with my permission. --Corai was here 00:09, December 12, 2009 (UTC) its ok wanna make some storrys with me and pufflezzz? Adenvtures of 12yz12ab and Corai :D --Corai was here 04:36, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Corai, don't be so harsh on him HE was a newbie, so were you, so was I! We didn't know anything about wiki, until someone older helps us! Corai, I'm the one who helped you. I may help him, too. He didn't know that you had to have permission to blast Surray to the moon! He didn't know much, but some people helped him, and now he knows whats right! Please don't be harsh on him, he's trying to say sorry. Just forgive him! Now, if he does it again, which I know he won't. I know how you feel, I'd be mad if someone sent my character to the moon! --[[User:Pufflezzz|'Pufflezzz']] ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 04:38, December 13, 2009 (UTC) uuuh? Im confused, i Never rgave permission when i saw it i fixed it and said its fine to contienu, explorer asked whats going on so i told him the truth.i Never said "please dleete the artical" and if i did want it deleted iw ould say "please fix it up" instead and make it so it never shoots anyone into space. PS: Lets make the artical, you could go all around antartica trying out new inventions and corai acts like stamm, Maybe they could be long long lost brothers or somethign lol. --Corai was here 04:43, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Oh not you! I wasn't talking to you, don't worry. Corai is being harsh to you! There's nothing wrong with a mistake, now you know you can't blast Surray to the moon! --[[User:Pufflezzz|'''Pufflezzz]]''' ♪Merry Christmas!♪ 04:44, December 13, 2009 (UTC) i still dont know how im being harsh see my last message, 12yz12ab tell me how please (if i did act harsh link me) --Corai was here 04:46, December 13, 2009 (UTC) so wanna make the avdenture artical? it could be like sapie one 12yz12ab: Huma Corai: Stamm LOL! maybe it could be when they were 5 or something. --Corai was here 04:50, December 13, 2009 (UTC)